Devices used for the coagulation and sealing of vessels often utilizes heat generated by bipolar RF energy combined with clamping pressure to electrosurgically seal blood vessels and tissue as required during both open and laparoscopic surgical procedures. This process has become well accepted and replaces the use of sutures, clips and staples in many instances, reducing procedure time and cost.
However, consistent performance is a common issue with these types of devices, resulting in failed seals, blood loss and safety concerns. In addition, many instances of excessive energy delivery at the seal site results in over desiccated, charred tissue, sticking and unintended thermal damage to surrounding tissue structures. A major cause of unintended tissue damage is the generation of boiling fluid and steam during the sealing process. This hot vapor and fluid is released under pressure along the outer periphery of the jaws and can damage tissue more than 10 mm away from the target site. Because of this, improvements in reliability, performance and safety are very desirable to the surgeon.